


Surprise

by GeniaTheParadox



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Brian has a praise kink, Dom/sub, Dr May please forgive me, F/M, Lingerie, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Reader-Insert, Restraints, Smut, Vaginal Sex, and also likes lingerie, dom!reader, i should be embarrassed by this level of blatant thirst but i'm not, sub!Brian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 19:12:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17452748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniaTheParadox/pseuds/GeniaTheParadox
Summary: You have a fun little surprise planned for Brian.





	Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> In typical Me fashion, after ages of not publishing anything, I'm back in a brand new fandom with some plotless smut. 
> 
> In this I'm picturing 70s era Brian May, although I suppose you could also imagine Gwilym Lee as Brian May if that's your thing. There are no wrong answers. 
> 
> I'm totally exposing myself with this one, although anyone who has ever read any of my other works won't be entirely surprised. What can I say, I have a type. 
> 
> Comments would be nice.

Brian had been such an adorably nervous wreck all day, ever since you had come to watch him and the boys recording in the studio. That hadn't been so out of the ordinary – you came to visit the studio all the time – but what really got him excited was when you managed to catch him alone. 

“I have a surprise for you,” you whispered in his ear. 

Brian had smirked down at you. “Oh yeah? Knowing you, Y/N, I bet it's fantastic. Care to give me a little hint?”

“Well, that defeats the whole purpose of a surprise, doesn't it? You'll just have to be patient, love. Also...” You lower your voice down to a register that never failed to make him shiver. “I'm in charge tonight.” 

That got you the response you were looking for. Brian blushed bright red, his pupils dilated with lust as he visibly shuddered at your words. “Yes, Mistress.”

It was an arrangement the two of you had worked out a while ago, since you both loved being submissive or dominate depending on your moods. Sometimes you just wanted to be taken care off and pampered, or punished and treated like a whore, and Brian was excellent at providing that. But tonight you wanted to be the one doing the punishing and the pampering, and judging by the growing bulge in his trousers that he struggled to hide, Brian was definitely in the mood to be taken care of. 

Now you were both finally home, and Brian was delighted by his surprise. He had blushed so beautifully when he unwrapped his gifts – a silky pale pink nightie trimmed with white lace and matching knickers, fishnet stockings and a pale pink garter belt. 

“I'm going to make you look so pretty, Bri. Do you want to be my pretty little doll?” 

Brian nodded shyly, biting his bottom lip and letting the soft silk nightie run through his fingers. You reached over to touch his cheek, making him lift his head to look you in the eye. 

“Use your words, baby boy. Are you going to let me doll you up?” 

“Yes.... yes, Mistress,” he whispered, unable to contain his excited smile. 

Brian let you paint his nails white, just like you did before every concert, before grabbing your make up kit to doll him up further. He sat very patiently as you powered his face, lining his eyes with black liner, dark glittery eyeshadow and mascara. 

“Good boy,” you said softly as you applied a touch of pink lipstick to his lips. “You're such a perfect little doll for me, aren't you, darling?” 

“Thank you, Mistress,” Brian said, smiling as he admired himself in the mirror. 

You kissed the tip of his nose, making his face scrunch up adorably. “Go get changed into your gifts and then your Mistress will take good care of you, baby boy.” 

Brian skipped off to the bathroom to change as you put away the make up and got everything ready, all your favourite things you couldn't wait to use on your boy set up neatly on the side of the bed. You stripped down to your underwear, a lacy black bra and matching knickers you had bought for yourself while picking out Brian's gifts, and sat down on the bed, already feeling so turned on before you had even done anything. 

You could tell from just how sweet and shy Brian was acting that not much punishment would be happening tonight, which was a shame because there was nothing sexier than a bratty Brian after a good spanking. But tonight was more about giving your sweet boy a chance to show exactly how obedient he could be. And you knew he would make you proud just like he always did. 

Finally Brian stepped out of the bathroom and your jaw dropped. He was stunning, an absolute vision. You had never seen anything so beautiful.

Just as you'd hoped, he was a little bit too tall for the nightie, which barely covered his groin and came down only slightly below his arse when you gestured for him to give you a twirl. The stockings looked gorgeous on his long legs, hooked onto the straps of the garter belt against his thighs. The knickers and nightie did little to hide his arousal, and his shy face looked so delicate and soft thanks to the make up you had applied, framed perfectly by his long dark curls which hung down to his shoulders. You felt so lucky, so very much in love, and unbelievably turned on all at once. 

“Oh, darling,” you said in awe. “You look beautiful. I'm a very lucky woman to have such a gorgeous boy at my beck and call.” 

Brian smiled, bashfully playing with the hem of his nightie. “Thank you, Mistress. I love this surprise.”

“I'm glad, baby. I wanted you to feel pretty and clearly I've succeeded. But I think the look is missing a little something...” You reached behind you for a worn out and much loved black collar, the soft leather connected by a silver ring. “Kneel.” 

Brian obeyed immediately, going down on his knees in front of where you sat on the edge of the bed. His eyes were wide with excitement as he lifted his hair out of the way without you even having to ask, and sighed contently as you wrapped the collar around his neck, tight but not too tight, just enough to make him feel owned. 

“There,” you said, cupping his cheek. “Now you really do look perfect. Are you going to be a good boy for me, Brian?” 

“Yes, Mistress, of course,” said Brian, leaning into your touch. “I'll do whatever you want.” 

You smirked, brushing your thumb lightly against his lips, before slipping off your knickers and spreading your legs. “Show me what a good boy you are, sweetheart. And don't touch yourself, I’d hate to have to punish you.” 

“Yes, Mistress.” Brian shuffled forward, his breath hitching as he got to work, already elated to bring you pleasure. 

He kissed down your thighs, leaving a trail of lipstick across your skin, and you grabbed a handful of his curls when he finally began to hungrily lick your pussy, his tongue lapping at your wetness as he moaned at the taste of you. Brian loved to eat you out, it was one of his greatest joys, and he went at it with enthusiasm, licking and sucking at your folds and whimpering as you tugged on his hair. 

“Mmm, that's it, baby boy,” you moaned. “You're so good for your Mistress, such a good little slut for me. Show me how much you love me.” 

Brian whined wantonly at your words, one hand gripping your thigh as you hooked your legs over his shoulders, the other hand moving between your legs to rub you clit in slow, purposeful circles while his tongue delved inside you. You wanted to sit up and watch him, but as his fingers rubbed you faster you couldn't help but fall backwards onto the bed, crying out as you rutted against his face. God, he was so good at this. 

His mouth moved to your clit, his tongue flicking against it, and he pushed two long fingers into your soaking wet sex, plunging them in and out quickly. He wasn't being nearly as teasing as usual. Instead he was determined, focused on making you come, and as his talented fingers worked you open, curling just right, playing you skilfully like the strings of his Red Special, you knew you wouldn't be able to last much longer. You grabbed onto his hair with both hands as he sucked hard on your clit and slipped a third finger inside you, crying out in pleasure until finally, with a scream of his name, your orgasm crashed over you like a tidal wave, your back arching off the bed as your thighs shuddered and clenched around his head and your whole body shook. 

You managed to sit up just in time to watch Brian suck the wetness from his fingers – and fuck, was that a sight! – before he dipped his head down again to reverently lick you clean until you pulled him by the hair away from your oversensitive sex. Lipstick was smeared across his face and his mascara was already starting to run down his cheeks as he looked breathlessly up at you, the strap of his nightie slipping down his lightly tanned shoulder. What a beautiful mess he was, already so wrecked just from the privilege of pleasuring you. You leaned down and kissed him hard, shoving your tongue into his mouth until he whimpered, and groaning at the taste of yourself that still lingered on his lips. The sad little sound he made when you pulled away was simply precious. 

“You’re so good, baby,” you said, smiling as Brian preened from the praise. “No one in the world could ever make me come like you. You're such a good, good boy for me, my talented little doll. Tell me how much you love eating my pussy, baby boy.” 

“I love it so, so much, Mistress!” he said, trying not to trip over his words. “You taste so wonderful, and you make the most incredible sounds when you come. I can't believe I can get you to make those sounds with just my mouth and my fingers. Thank you for letting me make you feel so good, Mistress. Thank you for allowing me to touch you. Thank you so much.” 

“You are most certainly welcome, baby,” you said, kissing his forehead. “What a polite little doll you are, my sweet boy. Hop up on the bed, it's my turn to make you feel good.” 

Brian did as he was told as quickly as the throbbing erection straining under his knickers would allowed, and lay on his back in the middle of the bed. You stood up on slightly shaky legs, taking off your bra and smirking to yourself as you felt his eyes on you. You picked up a red silk scarf from the collection of supplies on the side of bed and straddled his chest. Brian lifted his arms up before you even had to ask, making you giggle. 

“Such a good boy.” 

You tied his wrists to the bars of the headboard with the scarf, careful to make your knots tight but not too tight, hard for him to get out of but easy for you to remove in a hurry if you needed to. 

“Give me a colour, love.” 

“Green,” Brian said, smiling adoringly up at you. 

You pressed a kiss to his forehead and moved down so you were kneeling between his legs, and took a moment to just.... look at him. The nightie had ridden up to his waist, revealing the wet patch on his lacy knickers, his hard on underneath the soft fabric begging to be touched, the pretty garter belt hugging his skinny hips, his long legs looking so delicate in those fishnet stocking. What a sinfully sweet picture he made, already so thoroughly fucked, so pretty and desperate for you. 

You carefully unhooked the garter belt and took it off, throwing it over your shoulder but leaving the stockings on – he just looked so delectable in them – and then slowly peeled off his knickers, his cock springing up against his stomach and leaking pre-come onto the silk of his nightie. From the side of the bed you picked up a silver ring and slipped it onto his cock so it was tight around the base, making Brian hiss. 

“Please, Mistress...” he whined. “I'll be good, I don't need that...” 

“Don't get pouty with me, Bri,” you said sternly. “I want to play with my pretty little doll, and I don't want you finishing until I say so. It's a necessary precaution. You've been such a good boy for me all night, baby, do you really want to ruin it now by being a brat?”

“No, Mistress,” Brian said quietly. “Of course not.” 

“That's my boy,” you said, leaning to quickly kiss the tip of his cock and laughing when he let out a surprised yelp.

You reached for a bottle of lube and poured a generous amount on your fingers, smiling as Brian immediately spread his legs wider for you. He gasped as you circled his hole with the tip of your finger and slowly pushed it inside, taking your time to work him open before adding a second finger, twisting and scissoring the way you knew he liked. He moved his hips in time with your hand, asking for more without quite getting the words out – and who were you to refuse when he made such lovely noises? He threw his head back with a loud moan when you added a third finger and rubbed against that special spot inside him, making his cock twitch and leak all over his stomach and his back arch off the bed as he begged you for more. 

“What a needy little slut you are,” you chuckled. “Are you ready for something bigger than my fingers?” 

“Yes!” Brian cried, straining against his restraints as he squirmed. “Please, Mistress, please!” 

He begged so wonderfully. You removed your fingers and picked up a thick vibrating plug – another gift you had treated him to a while ago that made him blush and stutter in the cutest way when he unwrapped it. His eyes widen with anticipation as he watched you lube it up, biting his bottom lip hard as you slowly pushed it into his hole. You gently stroked his thigh until the plug was all the way inside, watching his face for any signs of discomfort. 

“How does it feel, Bri?” 

“So... so good,” he whispered. “Feel so... full. Please, Mistress... please...”

“What do you want, baby boy? Tell me.” 

“Oh God, Mistress... please... please fuck me... please...” 

His pleading was interrupted by a shout as you turned on the plug’s vibrations, making him whole body shudder and writhe as he pulled against the scarf restraining him, practically sobbing with pleasure. Fuck, you were so wet just looking at him. You grabbed a condom a tore it open with your teeth, rolling it onto his throbbing cock and straddling his bucking hips, holding him down to keep him still. 

“You can come after I do, baby boy,” you growled, teasing your folds with the tip of his cock. “You can hold out until then, right?”

Brian looked like he was about to cry. “Yes... yes, Mistress. Anything for you.” 

You leaned down and kissed him softly, wiping a smear of mascara off his cheek with your thumb. “Good boy.” 

You both groaned when you sunk down onto him, his length filling you up so perfectly. Brian bucked and fidgeted under you, the combination of being buried inside you and the plug vibrating inside him already driving him wild. Once you started to move his moans were loud enough for the neighbours to hear, which only made you even wetter. No starting slow, you were going to ride the life out of him. 

You braced yourself against his heaving chest as you bounced up and down on his cock, faster and faster, throwing you head back as you cried out in pleasure. Brian was a complete wreck underneath you, thrusting up into you, pulling against his restraints, his skin flushed as pink as his nightie. His unruly curls were such a glorious mess, and sweat had made his make up run down his face in the most gorgeously debauched way. You leaned down and attached your mouth to his neck, the new angle making his cock hit the most magical spot inside you with every thrust of your hips, and nibbled at his skin, kissing and biting at his jaw and neck as you growled into his ear. 

“You feel so... so good, baby.... so fucking good...” 

Brian tried to speak but all that came out was loud and desperate groan when you sucked a love bite onto his neck, your finger pinching his nipple before sliding up his chest to hook your fingers into the silver ring of his collar. You pulled Brian into a hard, messy kiss as he thrashed helplessly against the bed, both of you panting against each other's mouths. You rolled your hips against him harder and faster, fucking him with all your might, edging closer and closer to your climax. Finally you threw your head back with a scream of his name, your orgasm rocking through you, making you whole body shake in ecstasy. 

You rolled off of him, trying to catch your breath and pretended not to notice Brian's needy, desperate little noises beside you. Brian had suffered enough. You sat up once you got your breath back, kneeling between his legs again, and pulled the scarf off his wrists, but he didn't move his arms from above his head – you hadn't given him permission yet. Still such a good boy, even in this state. 

You turned the vibrations of the plug off but didn't remove it, instead pushing it in and out and angling it to rub against the sweet spot inside him. Brian was breathless, tears in his eyes as his hips moved almost involuntarily with your movement. He was trembling with need, pleading for release like a whispered prayer. 

“Touch yourself for me, baby,” you said, taking the condom and the ring off of his cock. “Let me see you come all over yourself.” 

Brian wrapped his hand around his shaft immediately, sighing with relief as he quickly stroked himself while grinding down against the plug. 

“Mistress, may I...” Brian stammered. “May I – oh fuck – may I touch you? Please... please, Mistress?”

You took his free hand and placed it on your breast, encouraging him to squeeze and massage you, and plunged the plug into him harder. He was so close, you could tell, he just needed a little encouragement. 

“Such a good boy for me, Brian,” you said in a low voice, never taking your eyes off him. “You're such a beautiful, perfect little slut. And you're all mine. No one else could ever make you feel this way. Come for me, my darling whore. Come for me, I've got you.” 

With a passionate shout of your name, Brian’s orgasm finally crashed over him like a ton of bricks, ropes of his release covering his chest and staining his nightie as he thrashed and arched against the bed, crying out loudly until he was completely spent.

As you pulled out the used plug you couldn't believe what am incredible sight Brian made – breathless and sweaty, barely able to keep his eyes open as he muttered his thanks under his breath, his curls sticking to his face, stockings hanging off his legs and his nightie completely ruined. He was so utterly fucked, so wonderfully wrecked, and it was all because of you.

You gently cleaned him up with a damp cloth, removed his collar and helped him out of his soiled lingerie – that was going to be an awkward trip to the dry cleaners – before finally curling up next to him under the bed sheets. He immediately wrapped his arms around you and held you as close as possible, pressing lazy kisses on whatever parts of your face he could reach. 

“So I guess you liked your surprise then?” you giggled. 

“Oh yes,” Brian said with a contented sigh. “You always give me the best gifts, Y/N. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Bri,” you said, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“And next time, love,” he said sleepily, stroking your hair adoringly. “I'm in charge.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may do a sequel to this. Or more Queen/BoRhap things. Brian May is a very inspiring man. 
> 
> But for real though, comments would be great.


End file.
